


Untitled 04

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basketball!Tyler, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Omega!Tyler, small age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sorry but I'm cleaning out my drive:/





	Untitled 04

Tyler hadn’t felt right ever since the basketball scrimmage two nights ago. 

What started off as pre-game nervousness had quickly transpired into a fever of sorts. Tyler, however, wouldn't even consider missing school because if he did, he wouldn’t be able to play the season opener. That was one thing the sophomore was not going to have. He _had_ to play ball.

As he sat in Geometry class, he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead and plop onto the desk. Something was seriously wrong. I mean, he was showing signs of presenting, but that was impossible. You could only do that when you were ready to present and there was no _way_ Tyler could possibly be _presenting_. Most people did so around twelfth grade. Tyler was an underclassman.

_Think, think!_ He told himself, feeling light-headed. 

Tyler’s hands were clamming up as the panic began to set in. 

“Tyler? Are you alright?” a voice asked, pulling the athlete from his thoughts. “You're sweating buckets.”

Jenna Black, his girlfriend of a couple months, had her cool hand on his bicep as she looked at him, concern plaguing her bright, blue eyes.

“M’not feeling too hot,” Tyler whispered, his voice strained and his muscles tensed. “M’gonna go to the nurse.” 

He stood up and made his way to the door and ran down the hall. There was no way in hell he was headed to the clinic. So in turn, Tyler beelined his way to the restrooms to call his mom.

 

Meanwhile, Joshua Dun, a Senior who had recently presented as an Alpha was roaming the halls of the school, avoiding a Civics test that awaited him that period. He didn't need Civics; it wasn't like Josh was trying to become president or anything.

“Woah!” Josh yelped as a boy trampled over him. “Watch where you’re going, asshole!”

The retreating figure said nothing as he hastily ran towards the bathrooms. 

“Little twerp!” Josh growled, his instincts demanding he follow after him.

The punk swung the bathroom door open to find Tyler Joseph, the basketball star up against a wall, sweating profusely, cheeks stained red and brown hair matted against his forehead. 

Josh, had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire seventeen years.

“G-go away!” Tyler whimpered, beads of sweat coating his brows.

“Are you okay?” Josh asked, his voice warm. 

Then, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks.

“A-ah!” the punk gasped, taking an unsure step back as the pungent odor took over his senses. “You-you’re an _omega_?”

“D- _don’t_ say that,” Tyler moaned. He was vaguely aware of a wetness liquidating in his ass to which he blushed, involuntarily.

Tyler smelled of honey and orchids, Josh’s favorite things.

“We gotta get you to the clinic,”  the punk decided, stepping towards Tyler. 

“N- _no_!” Tyler cried out, smelling of desperation and fear.

“What do you mean, ‘ _no_ ’? Now is not really the time to be dense, Joseph,” Josh snapped.

Tyler wondered how this pink haired skater knew his name, but didn’t question it due to more pressing matters.

“I won’t be able to play tomorrow if I go to the clinic.” Josh actually rolled his eyes.

“You’re presenting, dummy. You couldn’t play even if you tried.”

Tyler’s eyes widened, before he let out the saddest sound Joshua had ever heard: a soft, broken sob.

And then, before Joshua knew it, a smell of despair was filling the room, and his Alpha instincts kicked in as he scooted next to Tyler and threw his arm around him.

“It’s okay, bud,” the punk cooed, attempting to console the younger boy. “I’m so proud of you for being strong right now. You’re doing so well, okay?” 

And though a non-presenting Tyler would’ve hated to admit it, the Alpha’s words actually did comfort him. For one, the excessive wailing had died down to a small whimper with sniffles here and there, and he felt more calm than he had before.

“Wh-who are you?” Tyler managed, his face nesting in the crook of Josh’s neck.

“Josh Dun.”

The name sounded familiar, but Tyler couldn't place it.

“Why _me_? Why did I have to become this...?” Tyler muttered, the feeling of uneasiness coming back now that his mini-meltdown had subsided.

“I don’t know, buddy,” Josh answered, truthfully. “But you gotta go to the nurse before you get worse.”

“Get _worse_?” Tyler groaned, eyebrows knit.

“You’re about to go into heat, Joseph. Can’t you _smell_ it?” Because Josh could smell it. And _it_ smelled of sweet, sweet arousal. Josh could feel something pooling within himself and he knew it was not going to be good if he stayed in the small, stuffy bathroom any longer.

“I can only smell _you_ ,” the younger boy sighed, taking in Josh’s scent. Tyler was practically on Josh’s lap at this point, his arms latching onto as much of Josh as he could. Tyler's face was still buried into Josh’s neck. It felt right. Like Tyler was made to fit into Josh’s arms.

And everything felt okay. That was until Tyler slid his heated tongue across Josh’s irritated scent gland.

“A-are you outta your _mind_ , Joseph?!” Josh gasped at the contact. He shoved Tyler off, hard enough to leave the omega dumbfounded as to why he was on his back.

“You can’t just go scenting me like that! Are you _insane_?”

“But you smell so _good_ , Josh,” the omega whimpered. “L-like _bonfire_ an-and walks in the woods.” Josh’s ears went red as he listened to Tyler’s words.

“Sh-shut up. A-and get up, we’re getting you help.”

 

Josh had Tyler thrown over his shoulder as he raced to the clinic. Luckily, there weren’t any students out due to it being the middle of third period, but that didn’t stop Josh from trying to run as fast as he could.

“What in _heaven's_ _name_ -?” a disgruntled nurse gasped as she took in the scene. 

The school’s most well-known delinquent and star athlete smelling strongly of pheromones and other lewd scents.

“I found Tyler Joseph presenting in the bathroom.”

“Lay him down in here, and then I will need you to leave-”

“N- _no_!” Tyler croaked. “He can’t leave.”

“Did you two…?”

Josh’s eyes widened as he realized what she was alluding to.

“ _Us_? No! _God_ no, he’s a _child_ for god sakes.” The nurse shot Joshua a sympathetic look.

“Well you have two options, Mr. Dun. You leave him and he suffers or you stay and allow your presence to help this omega get through his first heat.”

Joshua wanted to leave. He wanted no part of this, knowing that getting involved with a jock would just bite him in the ass later. However, the alpha in him couldn’t leave this omega to wage on by himself.

“Fine,” Josh gave in. “I’ll stay but you gotta call his mom before people notice and start to talk. He probably doesn’t want the entire nation to know he’s… you know...”

“Of course. If you’d like to lie down with him-”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Josh interrupted, “seeing as he isn’t even himself right now.”

They both turned to look at Tyler who was huffing and panting, his face blotchy red again. He looked so defenseless, lying there, and Josh couldn’t help but feel the urge to wrap his arms around the thin boy and comfort him with his scent. But, it was a known fact that Tyler was dating someone. A girl. It wouldn’t be right.

“Suit yourself. I am going to phone his mother.”

The nurse scurried out of the room, leaving Joshua to sit down on the chair next to the cot Tyler was laying on.

“How’re you doing, bud?”

Tyler whined in response.

Joshua couldn’t help but pity the boy. He couldn’t have been older than fifteen, and Joshua, who had presented a couple months ago could barely handle his first rut that had happened in the privacy of his own home. He could only imagine how Tyler must’ve felt.

“I know, I know,” he cooed, brushing his hand against Tyler’s face.

The younger boy took hold of Josh’s wrist in a strong, needy grip, pressing the palm of Josh’s hand to his nose. Joshua blushed as Tyler took in his smell.

‘ _So weird_ ,’ the punk thought to himself. Tyler seemed to understand how he was feeling because he looked up at Josh, round doe eyes moist.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, though making no effort to give Josh his hand back.

“S’okay. I’m sorry this happened to you.” 

After a few moments, Tyler began to doze off, much to Josh’s relief.

“Excuse me,” a small voice whispered. Joshua turned to see a pretty girl with bright blue eyes standing in the doorway.

“You’re Josh Dun, right?” 

“Y-yeah!” Josh stammered, awed by how pretty this girl’s cheek bones were.

“You helped my Ty-Ty?” she asked, taking a step closer. Joshua nodded.

“Thank you. He’s… an omega, right?”

“Yeah,” Josh answered, honestly. Her eyes were conflicted. She wanted to help, but she couldn’t. Physically it’d be impossible for her to ever satisfy Tyler or his needs. 

“When he wakes up… tell him I love him.” Her voice cracked at the end and she left the room.

It was a quiet twenty minutes as Josh watched Tyler in an uneasy sleep. The omega couldn’t lie still and Josh could see Tyler’s erection straining against his basketball shorts. It pained him to watch how uncomfortable the boy must’ve been. It also pained him to fight the urge to touch him, scent him and take him. 

“ _Alpha_ …!” Tyler groaned, sitting up. The back of his hair was completely flat, and he was sweating, profusely. 

“I’m right here, bud.” 

“I’m losing my mind, _haah_...”

“It’s okay, Joseph. This is, uh, normal.” Tyler snorted.

“Not the wording I’d use-” Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by an elongated moan.

Josh would have been lying if he said that that sound hadn’t struck a nerve. It was just so _hot_.

“You alright?” the punk asked, gruffly. Tyler nodded, reclining into himself.

Tension filled the air as Tyler and Josh looked anywhere but each other.

“Your, uh, girlfriend came by,” the pink haired alpha began. “Says she loves you.”

“Jenna?” Tyler asked, his voice cracking.

Josh nodded.

“She hates me now, doesn't she? You saw her? Was she disgusted?”

“No, no, god no, man. She was worried. She wants to be here for you,” the punk explained, shooting Tyler sad eyes.

“But she can't be.” It wasn't even a question. 

Josh said nothing as he lowered his gaze.

“D-do they expect us to? Oh, _god_ no. No, no, _no_ …! I'm! You’re– a _guy_!”

And there it was. Tyler began to hyperventilate and Josh helped him count his breathing.

“It's going to be okay, Joseph. Maybe Jenna will present as a beta–”

“But that means nothing if I am genetically supposed to be with you!” Tyler screamed. 

Josh was hurt. He was unwanted, something that no Alpha ever wanted to feel.

“I’ll, um, I'm going to go now,” he muttered, dejectedly, before standing up.

“W-wait, _ungh_ , I didn't mean it like that,” Tyler spluttered. “I just- _Ngh_!” 

Josh watched as Tyler let out a painful sounding moan.

“What's wrong?” the older boy demanded, making a seat for himself on the side of Tyler’s cot.

“My… my dick hurts.” Josh could only imagine how much Tyler’s dick hurt. He'd been erect for nearly fifteen minutes.

“I could uh, step out if you'd like to take care of that-”

“ _No_! You can't. I, _um_. I mean, you can do what you want, I just…” The sophomore was at a loss for words.

“Here. Take my sweatband,” Josh offered, pulling the red fabric off his wrist and handing it to the omega.

“You can have my scent, and I'll go stand right outside the door. And, um, when you're finished, just call me in, right?”

Tyler nodded, his eyes closed and the sweatband smothering his nose as he began to yank down his shorts with his free hand.

Josh quickly looked away and made himself scarce, shutting the door behind him.

Forty-five seconds later, Joshua could smell Tyler’s sugary orgasm from the other room, followed by quiet sobs and a wave of self-hatred.

“Bud? I'm coming in now.”

Tyler had his arm over his eyes, but his cheeks were stained with streaks from his tears. Josh put a hand on his shoulder as he attempted to console the fifteen year old. Tyler's shoulders quivered, but he relaxed into the alpha's touch.

“ _Tyler_?” a middle aged woman with blonde hair exclaimed, bursting into the room. “Honey, oh… I’m so _sorry_.”

“Mom?” Tyler croaked as his mother rushed over to his side.

“Yes, I'm here, dear.”

“ _M’sorry_ , Mom.”

“ _Honey_ ,” she began, near to tears. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.”

“Dad’s gonna h- _hate_ me!” Tyler hiccuped. His arm covered his eyes but his cheeks were streaked with tears.

“Oh, honey, you father is not going to hate you. How can you think that?”

Josh wanted nothing more but to calm the omega down, however his mother was here, and there was nothing he could do.

“Are you the boy who helped my son today?” Tyler's mom asked Josh.

“Yes, ma’am. I, uh, found him in the restroom and I brought him down. But, uh, not before he scented me,” Josh confessed. 

“He scented you?” Josh gave her a small nod.

“He's, um… scent enthralled, I, uh believe… But I, er, think it's best if I leave now before… um…”

“Of course, dear. Th-thank you for today. And I apologize for any trouble-” 

“It was no trouble at all Mrs. Joseph. Uh, I hope he feels better.”

Josh pretended he didn't hear Tyler’s pleas for him to stay as he left the room.

He'd also pretend he didn't go home and masturbate to the thought of said pleas.

* * *

Because of Tyler’s ungodly pheromones, Josh had been sent into an early rut. However, Josh had nothing but the memories of Tyler’s flushed face and moans to tide him over. He furiously masturbated to thought of how Tyler felt in his arms. What it felt like when Tyler licked his scent gland. And more importantly, the smell that Tyler let off when he came to Josh’s scent.

And then, like always, Josh’s rut ended leaving him anxious and depressed.

This rut had been harder than the rest because he had finally had a taste of what a proper mate was. He craved for Tyler’s scent. He craved Tyler.

 

It was Tuesday when Joshua came back to school. He had finally gotten back to his senses the night before, and was anxiously wondering if Tyler was back, too.

Not that anything that had happened would change anything between the two. At the end of the day, Tyler was popular and Josh was an outcast. 

Joshua sighed to himself as he fidgeted with his locker combo. He could never get the darn thing. 

“Excuse me?” a timid voice greeted from behind him. 

Josh spun around, the faint smell of honey and orchids filling his nostrils. 

“J-Joseph!” he exclaimed, feeling the wind knocked out of him. “How are you–how are you doing?”

“Uh, good, I guess,” Tyler shrugged. He didn't seem as small as before but he sure was skinny. Josh had never gotten a good look at Tyler’s face before, but the guy was _really_ cute. He had large yet round, brown eyes and his hair was rather fluffy. His nose had the softest slope and his weak jaw tore through Josh’s heart as did Tyler’s bright pink lips. The younger boy shoved his hand in his pocket.

“I, uh, wanted to give you this back,” he explained, handing Josh that familiar piece of red fabric.

Josh said nothing as he looked at the sweatband in Tyler's hands.

“Don't worry, dude. I like, washed it and stuff…” 

Josh noticed a subtle blush on Tyler's cheeks.

“Ye-yeah! Of course, man. I just, uh, thanks.”

“Listen. I have the idea we’re going to be seeing more of each other, so I think it'd be best if we tried to be friends.”

“Yeah.” That was all he could say. Of course that was all he could say. The omega was asking for something and who was Josh to deny him.

“Cool. Also, my parents and I think it’d be best if we keep the fact that I presented on the downlow with me being so young, and well… the fact that I'm… you know…” A male omega.

“Dude. I get it. I won't tell anyone.”

A weight seemed to be lifted off of Tyler’s shoulders.

“Good. And as a thanks for last week, you're welcome to come over today to play video games. My mom is making tacos tonight.”

“Yes. I'll be there.”

“Great. And again, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I'm nothing like… like _that_.”

“It’s fine, Joseph. You were cute.” Josh cringed as the words slipped out.

Tyler stiffened, clearly uncomfortable.

“Uh, I, _er_ –” Josh stammered.

“Don't worry,” Tyler blinked. “Uh, I'll see you later.”

 

Josh was kicking himself for letting that slip out. Unlike Tyler, who only liked girls, Josh liked both boys _and_ girls. In fact, he was dating a girl beta at the moment, named Debby. It wasn't that serious, but it was serious enough that he'd gotten to second base with her last week before the whole Tyler Joseph presenting fiasco. 

“So does today work?” Debby asked, purring in Josh’s ear and breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Aw, Deb, I can't today. I have a prior commitment.” They were sitting in the commons along with the majority of the school for lunch.

“A prior commitment? With whom?”

“Tyler Joseph.”

“ _Tyler_ Joseph. As in basketball player, _church_ boy Joseph?”

“Well he's the only Tyler Joseph at this school,” Josh joked, earning a playful snort from Debby.

“What are you doing with him?” she inquired, pressing her lips to Josh’s jaw.

“M’playing video games and his mom is making tacos.” 

Josh chuckled at the feeling of her lips on his shoulder before spotting Tyler from across the way, staring openly as Debby showered Josh with affection. 

Tyler’s eyes flickered with some sort of anguish, and Josh couldn't help but pull away from Debby and stare at Tyler.

He averted his eyes before dashing out of the commons.

 

“Joseph!” Josh called as he raced down the hall. It was like deja vu, chasing after the athlete. Tyler wasn't very fast, so he caught up to the omega who had run towards the aux gym.

“Joseph,” Josh panted. Tyler had his back to him and his hand on the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong, man?” the punk asked, quietly, reaching forward to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

“I'm still scent drunk,” Tyler admitted, his ears red.

“Oh.”

“I thought if you could come to my house, I'd have your scent on a blanket. But I can't help but smell her on you,” Tyler explained, scornfully. 

“Debby’s smell will wear off, Joseph. And if you wanted my scent, you could've just told me.”

“ _I_ –!” Tyler gaped, flustered. “As if I could say _that_ , Josh. I feel so _ashamed_ right now. I'm a male omega who basically threw myself at a guy and I got upset seeing said guy with a girl.”

Josh, while slightly touched, was slightly more offended. Tyler was just so… _heteronormative_.

“Joseph, can you calm down. At least you ran into me and not some other alpha. I mean, I like girls and boys.”

Josh would've been blind if he hadn't seen the visible jaw drop.

“You're _gay_?” the omega demanded.

“Partially.”

“Should've known,” Tyler sneered.

“ _Hey_? What's that supposed to mean?”

“The pink hair? The nose ring?” Tyler was beginning to hyperventilate, so Josh tried counting his breaths, but Tyler pushed him away.

“No! Yo-you’re _gay_! Don't touch me!”

Josh sighed. 

“You need me, Joseph. Do you really want to go through this alone?”

Tyler’s cheeks flushed.

“What if you take advantage of me?” he asked in a small voice.

“I’m bisexual, not a rapist,” he told the younger boy, clearly annoyed. “And besides, I'm very much in love with my girlfriend, Debby.”

Tyler’s eyes moistened and he looked down.

“Don't say that,” the emotional omega whimpered.

“You know what? You’re such a prick; I knew shouldn't have helped you. All you jocks are the same, and I'm done.”

That was a low blow, even for Josh to intentionally hurt an Omega post-heat, but he was pissed. Nobody was going to lecture him on his sexuality.

And with that, he left a crying Tyler alone in the auxiliary gym and headed home.

* * *

“You left him _alone_? Joshua…” his mother sighed. Laura had just gotten home from work to find a very emotional Josh spilling everything that had happened.

“I didn't know what to do, mom, he was so mean-”

“Joshua, he's distressed. You've got to put yourself in his shoes for a minute. He probably expected to present as a beta and then to be so enamored with your scent… He’s just confused.”

“Whatever. I'm gonna go shower.”

 

The water felt good on his skin. It allowed him to cleanse himself of all the stress of the day. It also gave him the opportunity to get all his frustrations out.

So you can only imagine his discomfort when his mom told him through the door that Tyler had stopped by. 

“Joseph is _here_?” Josh hissed. 

“Yes, Tyler is here. So dry off and come greet him!”

Josh groaned at his mother’s words, but did as she said.

He threw a towel around his waist and sulked all the way to his room where he saw Tyler waiting for him.

“Uh, hi,” the omega mumbled, shyly.

Tyler was sprawled out on Josh’s bed, his nose in his pillows.

“Hi,” Josh choked, gripping the towel around his waist tighter.

“M’sorry,” Tyler whispered, abashedly putting down the pillow and sitting up. “I–I didn't mean–”

“It's alright, Joseph. Do what you gotta do.” Tyler nodded, but he made no effort to continue what he was doing.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier, Josh. I didn't mean to act so close minded, and I support your sexuality one hundred percent. I-I'm just disappointed in myself.”

“But you don't have to be, Tyler. You know, when I presented as an Alpha, I was so angry at myself. I didn't want to be some aggressive tool that was only good for procreation and bossing weaker people around. But those… those things are just negative stereotypes, man. And I like who I am. I embrace it. I was able to help you out the other day because of who I am, and that's enough for me.” 

Tyler’s eyes were trained on Josh’s the entire time the older boy spoke. He was listening intently to every word.

“Joseph, you're going to be the greatest omega ever.”

“I hate that you're actually making me feel better,” Tyler chuckled, looking down. 

“See? You're smiling.” The two boys grinned widely set each other.

“So, I promised you video games and tacos, and as a man of word I’m gonna follow through with it,” Tyler proposed. “That is, if you’re still wanting to?”

“Yes!” Josh said a little too fast, causing the corners of Tyler’s lips to twitch upwards.

“Sweet.”

* * *

The evening was a blast.

Joshua hadn't had that much fun with a friend in a long time. And it pained him when it came time to leave.

“You… you could stay, you know?” Tyler offered, nonchalantly. The omega could sense his alpha’s discomfort with the idea of leaving, and he didn't want Josh to be sad.

“Are you sure?” the punk asked. “It's a school night?”

“You don't want to leave me, Josh. And I don't want you to leave. So stay, yeah?”

Tyler was getting pretty tired, and his voice was getting cutesy and warm. Josh was in no condition to protest him.

“I can take the floor–”

“Don't be ridiculous, Josh; come up here with me before I change my mind.”

Josh sighed and stood up, sitting down on the bed with Tyler.

“Joseph, as much as I want to, if I get too close to you, my scent could send you into another mini-heat.”

“So what?” Tyler grinned, his crooked teeth flashing, brightly.

Joshua groaned. Tyler was trying to kill him.


End file.
